


HisoIllu drabbles

by JudgementLion



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Fluff, Hisocat, Ice Cream, Innuendo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23821246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudgementLion/pseuds/JudgementLion
Summary: Getting back into writing with Hisoillu again, feel free to request some prompts if you want to!
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 80





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! Sincere apologies if there are some grammar errors, I have german ethnicity and still learning the english language.

> » The Assassin groaned, letting himself fall down a nearby couch. He was found in the Zoldyck Manor on kukuroo Mountain once again. His brother Milluki nowhere to be found around. The raven haired male needed him now more than ever, only imagining getting all the information on his next contract, was quite the bother. Long and boring, two words Illumi disliked the most. Fast and discreet was his way to go all the time. Standing up, he went towards his room, only to encounter Hisoka on his way.

> » Hisoka on the other side was feeling awfully needy, in requirement of utter attention from Illumi. However all he got from him was the cold shoulder. He missed the moments when they both were out on a mission, assassination or phantom troupe. It did not matter. That all didn't matter from the fact that he was starving for attention. As soon as Illumi sat flat on the couch, Hisoka could be found on top of illumi's lap, laying across. His back was firm on the assassin's stiff legs. 

> » Illumi was annoyed. He just wanted to look up the next job's objective, he firmly put the laptop on top of hisoka's flat stomach. Not batting an eye at the needy magician. Who growled in agony, the man required the attention, he snapped the laptop shut, right onto illumi's fingers. The laptop was taken quick care about and hisoka had been picked up like a cat that just greatly did something wrong. However instead of getting punished Illumi laid on the couch, the magician on top of him. Slowly they cuddled together. Annoyed Illumi raised his voice, a signature monotone going along with it.

> ~ " In a hour you need to be satisfied. I need Information for the Job. "


	2. Ice cream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illumi and Hisoka are outside on a hot summer day,a perfect weather to get some ice cream! However Hisoka once again has other plans.

> » Yorknew City, a bright sunny day, the streets full of unknown individuals. And somewhere deep down Hisoka and Illumi could be found once again. Both having a day off from their jobs, they decided to meet in a local ice cream palace in order to celebrate their anniversary of their engagement. Hisoka got himself an ice cone while Illumi satisfied his need for the sugary coldness with a popsicle.

> » "Don't even think about it." Came illumi's monotone voice, yet it didn't seem to stop the magician at all. Hisoka kept a steady gaze fixated on the other, slowly licking at his ice. Illumi just plainly looked away. " aww come on, where is the fun in that? Let me see your pretty face darling~ ♦ " Hisoka teased his partner, his signature singsong tone coming a long with it. Little did Hisoka know that Illumi had decided that 2 people can play this game.

> » The Assassin turned around, only to look Hisoka dead in the eyes. Slowly putting the popsicle in his mouth until he was deepthroating it. Hisoka almost let his cone fall in response. "My, my, getting annoyed by my licking yet you're literally showing me how eager you are?~ ♠ How naughty~ ♥" Hisoka laughed.

> » Illumi who had since then removed the ice from his oral cavern, replied with not a single tone changing in his voice. " Other than you, I am not eager to please. I just wish to eat in peace. Sweet innocent peace." Hisoka looked quite grumpy at this point. "Oh 'Lumi my dear, you are far from being innocent~ Yet, this won't be the only thing you'll deepthroat tonight~ ♥" The man smirked while Illumi just looked at him, annoyed as ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to go to church today for this.


End file.
